


A Wet Evening

by 8Verity8



Series: Merlin Kinky One Shots [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pee Voyeurism, Pornalot, Pornalot 2018, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Week3 - Kink Link, light watersports, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: Merlin has to pee... again. Why is Arthur not surprised?With night falling quickly Arthur has no intention of stopping the patrol again, however they are close to a spot where they can make camp for the night, so Arthur teases Merlin a bit before increasing their pace.The minute they stop Merlin is racing for the woods. Arthur follows quickly behind, muttering about idiot manservants and their complete lack of survival skills.When he finds Merlin though, he discovers that Merlin is in need of a helping hand.





	A Wet Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Pornalot Week 3: Kink Link
> 
> Kinks used:
> 
> Omorashi - Kind of. There is no actual clothes wetting which is the true definition. But there is pee involved. If that is a squick it would be best to click away now. 
> 
> Praise Kink
> 
> Light D/S

“How much further,” Merlin’s voice whined from beside him.

Arthur rolled his eyes and ignored his petulant manservant’s inquiry, it was just the latest addition to the steady litany that had started up hours ago.

“Arthur—”

“What, is your bottom sore again? Should we have brought a wagon to carry you around in?” Arthur retorted crossly.”

“No, I—”

“We’ll get there when we get there!” 

“But I have to pee,” Merlin hissed. “Can’t we just stop really quick?”

“You _always_ have to pee,” Arthur muttered darkly. “We’re almost there, I’m sure you can wait a little while longer.”

But he _did_ push his horse a little faster, encouraging them to reach the clearing he knew was just up ahead with greater haste.

“Damn it, Arthur,” Merlin moaned from behind him Arthur’s lips twitched up in a small smile, which he was quick to squash back down again.

It didn’t take more than 10 minutes before Arthur sighted the clearing he had been aiming for. He dismounted and tied his horse off, as Merlin quickly did the same and stumbled off into the trees. After giving his knights orders to set up camp he followed after Merlin.

“No sense of self preservation,” Arthur sighed to himself as he followed the obvious trail Merlin had left behind, spotting the man himself up ahead, braced against a tree.

“Merlin, what the hell were you thinking,” Arthur said hotly as he came up beside him. “This area is infested with bandits, never run off alone like that again.”

Merlin mumbled something Arthur couldn’t quite make out before slamming his hand against the tree with a moan. Looking down, Arthur noticed that Merlin still had himself in hand and that the ground beneath them both was dry.

“I thought you said you had to go,” Arthur teased lightly.

“ _Fuck you_ Arthur,” Merlin growled. “If you hadn’t made me hold it for so long, this wouldn’t be an issue.”

“So this is my fault, hmmm?”

Arthur stepped up behind Merlin as he took off his dirty, leather gloves and wrapped both arms around the trembling man before him.

“Since this is all my fault, then perhaps I should help,” he whispered suggestively into Merlin’s ear, dropping his right hand to take Merlin’s hand and cock both in a firm grip.

He moved his left to push down over Merlin’s bladder, taking a perverse sense of joy in the moan Merlin let out as his finger dug into the taught skin of Merlin’s lower abdomen. Merlin’s ass pushed back into Arthur as he instinctively bent over to escape the pressure and Arthur lamented the full set of armor he was still wearing which kept him from enjoying his current situation to the fullest.

“Come on baby, you can do it. Just let go,” Arthur encouraged as he pulled Merlin upright again.

Merlin tensed up in his arms briefly before the tension left his body and he melted back into Arthur’s chest. A moment later Arthur heard the tell-tale splatter of liquid hitting the ground. Looking down, he watched as the steady golden stream leaking out of Merlin’s cock gained in ferocity, splattering across the tree trunk and marking the ground in front of them.

“Good boy,” Arthur praised him. “You’re so good for me, holding it in all this time. Letting go when you’re told to—”

Merlin reached up to grasp Arthur’s arm where it lay snugly across his middle, letting out a soft sound of content as he held on to him. Arthur kissed the shell of his ear, his cheek, his neck… as the stream trickled to a stop.

Before Merlin could shake dry Arthur was reaching forward to spread the remaining droplets over his cock. Stroking him softly and whispering words of encouragement as he watched Merlin grow hard.

“Please Arthur,” Merlin begged, bringing a smile to Arthur’s lips.

“I do love it when you ask so nicely,” Arthur praised before spitting into his hand and jerking Merlin off, hard and fast…

Arthur’s breaths came in jagged pants as Merlin writhed, whimpering in his arms. Thrusting his hips in time with Arthur’s hand and begging incoherently for more.

“That’s it. Fuck! Just like that baby,” Arthur moaned softly, grazing his teeth along Merlin’s neck as Merlin chased his release.

“Come for me,” Arthur commanded.

Merlin grew taught in his arms and cried out, his cock throbbing in Arthur’s hand as ropes of cum splattered against the piss-soaked bark of the tree.

“That’s it,” Arthur praised. “Just like that. Fuck, you are so beautiful when cum.”

In his trousers Arthur’s achingly hard cock gave an appreciative twitch in agreement. Arthur briefly debated disrobing and finishing what he had started but rejected the idea immediately since he would just have to turn around and put everything right back on in order to stand watch later. He could wait. Perhaps he could convince Merlin to reward his patience with those sinfully plump lips of his, stretched around his cock. The hot, wet heat of his mouth swallowing—

“We should probably be getting back,” Merlin murmured, interrupting his thoughts. “Before the knights start looking for us.”

“They’re not going to come looking for us,” Arthur chuckled. “They know exactly what we are doing. We’re not that far into the woods… and you’re not exactly quiet.”

“What!” Merlin squeaked, tensing in Arthur’s arms as his face turned bright red.

“Come on Merlin,” Arthur laughed, adjusting Merlin’s trousers quickly before leading him back towards the camp.

“But, the knights—” Merlin protested.

“They’ve known for ages _Merlin_ ,” Arthur said drily, giving him a look. “You’re not nearly as good at keeping secrets as you think you are.”

“What are you talking about, yes I—”

“Come along Merlin!” Arthur said, ignoring Merlin’s protests. “And don’t think for a minute that you are getting out of taking responsibility for _this_ later,” he told him, glancing down pointedly at his own crotch.

“Yes _Sire_ ,” Merlin sighed.

“That’s the spirit!” Arthur said, resting his hand against Merlin’s neck and leading him back towards the camp. “Now come on, I’m feeling a bit hungry—"

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I went there. Comments and Likes feed the muse so let me know what you think.


End file.
